Clackalicious Drabbles
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots involving Zack and Cloud! Now with Depressed!Zack, Kiddie!Cloud, plenty of Angst, and good old teasing and fluff! Worth a read for those that like Clack.
1. Chapter 1

Ooh lala~! Hi everyone ^^ This is a short set of drabbles that I've been working on slowly for about two weeks. All are based off of songs from my ipod that I shuffled up. I was supposed to do nine, but I lost inspiration for four of them. So here's five! :'3 Also, it's wise to listen to the songs as you read, they really do set the mood, minus the fourth drabble. And for you Crisis Perverted [google it if you love crack and lols] fans out there, there are two references to it in the last drabble~ ;D

The lullaby Zack sings isn't relevant to the song the drabble is based off of, it's just a lullaby my dad used to sing to me when I was a little. xD

Also, there really is a place called the Life Café, which has a deep connection to the musical Rent. It's not actually like how I described it.. but it's a cool place. Theres one in the East Village, and another in Brooklyn. ^^

HUUUUUUGGEE thanks to **Ziggy Pasta** [go read Ziggy's fanfic, kaythnxbai.] for being an epic beta. And a smaller, but nonetheless important thanks to my awesome friend, Chippy the Giraffe, for holding my hand while I had a nerve attack 8'D Anyhoodles, enjoy the readings~

_~o~x~o~_

_**Hey Lady - Thriving Ivory**__ - Zack's Point of View_

_Don't burn your heart out, Love, 'till we're ash over seas…_

Zack was thankful for the bed. He had been on the run from Shinra for the longest time. It seemed like years, but what had it been? A week? A month? Zack had no idea for sure. There was one thing he did know, however. There was nothing like a bed to sleep in, even if you found it in an abandoned farm house. Zack definitely needed the proper sleep, and he was pretty sure that the man in his arms could too, seeing as being carried, flipped over on a metal covered shoulder couldn't possibly be comfortable.

"Care you know not, therefore sleep..." Zack sang softly, rocking the grown man in his arms as if he were an infant. "While I o'er you watch do keep~." He pressed a kiss to the Chocobo's forehead, and gently dropped him on the bed, easing his hands out from under the body. "Sleep pretty darling…" The SOLDIER's voice was low and gentle, the song from his childhood coming to his mind easily. Zack believed that the last time he heard this lullaby was when he was...eight. It had always brought him comfort, and now he prayed that it would do the same to his comatose friend. "Do not cry… and I shall sing a lullaby~"

Still humming the tune, Zack pulled the sword from his back, and laid it gently on the floor, half hidden by the bed. He knew that Angeal would have chewed him out for doing such a thing… but right now it seemed to be the best place to have it. Out of sight for possible intruders, but close enough incase of an ambush. "How you doing, Spiky?" Zack asked, the humming paused for a moment as he glanced over at the boy, who lay in the exact same position Zack had placed him in. There was no response, but the First-Class SOLDIER smiled anyway. "It'll be awesome to get a good sleep on a bed, eh? I know my shoulder isn't the most comfortable place around."

He flashed another smile to the blond, and then reached up to his mentioned shoulders, tearing off the metal shoulder pads. Zack was determined to get a good night's sleep, and having those curved metal disks driving into his shoulder was not going to help his goal.

After stacking the shoulder plates next to the sword and a few other uncomfortable items he had on his person, Zack crawled into the bed, leaning over, and pecked above the half-lidded eyes once more. The man liked to think every time he kissed the delicate package in front of him, he saw a little flicker of life inside the hazy Mako-infused eyes. His lips left the cold forehead, and Zack lowered them to the pale ear. For the second time he started the little lullaby.

"Golden slumber kisses your eyes…" Zack promptly pressed his lips softly to each eye, allowing his own to close. "Smiles await you when you arrive.. Sleep, pretty baby, Do not cry… I'll sing you a lullaby~" His lips met his friend's, and then with great delicacy, Zack coaxed the boy into his chest, wrapping his arms around the unmoving body. Hearing the heart beat, slow and tender as it was, gave Zack hope. The heart was still beating, they were both still alive, they were going to make it through, even if he had to carry Cloud the entire way.

Zack's hands gently ran over Cloud's back in a circular motion, just like his own mother used to do back in Gongaga. It had been comforting to him as a toddler. "Cloud, promise me you won't give up. I know somewhere inside you, your heart's still burning." He hugged the cadet tightly. "Heh. Think of me as the pretty girl, for once. You're my cowboy. I need you, Ya hear?" And with that odd comment, Zack drifted off into sleep, clinging to his darling Cloud.

When Zack rose the next morning, he was happy to find that somehow, Cloud's own hands had made them to his waist, clinging to Zack with more force then he would've expected from a Mako-poisoned cadet. _Yeah_, Zack thought as he pressed another kiss to Cloud's forehead. Things were going to be okay.

_~x~x~x~_

_**Seasons of Love - Rent**_ _ - Cloud's Point of View_

_Share love, give love, spread love. Measure your life in love._

There was one thing Cloud would never forget about Zack. His ability to forgive, to stay positive, but most importantly, his ability to love. When Zack walked into a room, it seemed to brighten just a little bit. He was always so alive, and full of joy. Even now, as Cloud walked next to the man who had just been through a hellish day at work, Zack managed to walk along with a bounce in his step and a goofy grin on his face. He never dwelled on his past-- something Cloud envied.

"Wanna go get dinner?"

The question was simple and friendly, and enough to bring Cloud out of his thoughts. Zack was looking down at him expectantly, waiting for a response from the Chocobo. Above him flecks of snow fluttered down from the sky, covering the world around with an innocent white.

"Alright." Cloud answered, looking up to meet his best friend's questioning gaze with a soft smile. Dinner normally meant a pick up at GFC, Gongaga Fried Chocobo, in which Zack would always joke about eating one of Cloud's relatives, but they had already passed that red and white restaurant. In fact, the duo had already passed by the main part of the city, now in a street full of cobblestone. They were surrounded by buildings that reminded Cloud of old fashioned coffee and book shops. "Where do you have in mind?" The younger man asked, fixing his scarf.

Zack smiled back, a mischievous look in his stunning blue eyes. "It's gonna be a surprise, kay?" He responded, wagging a finger at Cloud. "So no asking questions, got it?" The SOLDIER winked and grabbed Cloud's pale hand, lacing his fingers through the nimble ones, of the other. "You'll like it, I promise." And with that comforting notion, Zack started to tug Cloud along, stepping through the new patches of snow.

Cloud just smiled to himself and followed along, allowing himself to be guided. Zack was like a puppy dog, innocent and playful, yearning to please. "Can I ask one question..?" Cloud asked gently, leaning against Zack's warm body.

Zack paused, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way, before nodding. "Alright. One question. Just one."

"How much farther? I'm getting cold…"

Zack's laughter rang out loudly and cheerfully, almost reminding Cloud of a bark. The man gave Cloud's hand a squeeze. "Not much longer my dear Chocobo head, it's at the end of the block. Can you make it, or should I carry you~?"

It was Cloud's turn to laugh, soft and restrained. "I said I was cold." He bumped Zack with his side, forcing the boy over a step. "Not exhausted."

"Oh fine then. Sorry for being a caring boyfriend." Zack poked out his tongue in mock anger, before pulling Cloud into what could only be described as a bear hug. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's lean frame, and gripped him tightly, picking him off the ground and spinning around twice. "You still love me, right?"

Cloud gasped as he felt himself lift off the ground. "Z-Zack!" He squeaked during the spin, a familiar red blush creeping up to his face. Cloud was definitely not used to this sort of public display of affection. He loved Zack, he really did… but he always felt bashful kissing, or even hugging in public. Zack however, was completely unashamed, and if you asked him to, he probably would of ran up to the elderly lady on the other side of the street, screaming about his love. "Put me down!"

"Saaay it!"

Cloud's blush grew more intense as a few people hidden by hats and scarves glanced at the pair. "Fine. I love you. Happy?" A second later a pair of lips met his own, and then he felt his feet touch the uneven cobblestone.

"Extremely, Cloudie." Zack winked at him, giving his pale hand another squeeze. "Look at you! Red," The pup brushed a thumb against Cloud's warm cheek, flaring the blush even more. "Blue…" The man's nimble hands rose, carrying the tips of his fingers over Cloud's soft eye lashes, sending shivers down the younger man's spine. "..And white!" Zack's hands made their way into the soft mess of white-blond spikes, the warmth from Cloud's head surrounding his bare fingers. Gently, Zack tugged Cloud closer, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

Cloud's blush was about the color of a fire truck by now. One of the most annoying things about his boyfriend: the way he dotted over Cloud, treating him like a beautiful priceless piece of art. Silently, Cloud confessed to himself, that it was actually his favorite Zack quality. Rather vain, but it really was lovely to hear, "You're beautiful, Spiky", every hour.

"Alright, enough already. You love embarrassing me, don't you?" Cloud feigned annoyance and put his hands up, unweaving Zack's fingers from his hair. "Lets get going, you won't get a goodnight kiss if I'm frozen solid."

The look on Zack's face was hilarious. Cloud thought the best way to describe it would be… maybe a child who had just dropped their sea salt ice cream onto an ant hill.

"Fuck then, Spiky!" Zack broke into another huge grin. "Guess we better get you there fast!" Before Cloud could complain or blush again, Zack had scooped up the blond bridal style and took off running, weaving his way through the passersby, throwing winks at those who stared for longer than a moment.

Thankfully, they had only been a about five buildings down from Zack's secret place, so Cloud's embarrassment only lasted a few seconds before he was deposited back onto the ground, his feet crunching over the freshly fallen snow. "So this is it?"

It was a small brick building, worn soft from years of wear. Golden light flickered warmly through the window, and above the door, a faded sign read "The Life Café."

Zack bobbed his spiked head. "Yeah! I found this place when I was running an errand for Angeal." The puppy grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him up the set of steps, flinging the door open and stepping inside, his arm wrapped snuggly around Cloud's waist.

The inside of the café matched the outside perfectly. The room, which smelled of coffee, was lit with mismatched lamps. Soft piano music played and a fire crackled happily on one side of the building, the side Zack was leading him to. Around them couples and friends chatted quietly, a laugh bursting out every little while. After a moment of stripping off jackets and scarves, Cloud and Zack settled into a table right in front of the fire.

No sooner had Cloud adjusted to his environment when a young waitress skipped over, a smile on her lips and two menus in her hand. "Evening! What can I get for you two?"

Cloud nodded politely at the waitress, and turned to Zack, who was smiling happily at her. "Uhm, you know this place better than I do.."

Zack nodded, picking up the hint. "Kay. Two hot cocoas with whipped cream! Oh, and do you have those cinnamon sticks that smell like heaven and are fun to suck on…?"

The waitress giggled and bobbed her head. "Yeah, we got those."

Zack's smile was electric. "Perfect! Two of those too, if you could."

The waitress nodded again and scribbled down something on her note book, before skipping off.

Cloud looked down at the scratched table, a thought forming in his head. "Hey Zack, why're you so... touchy?"

Zack stared at him. "Cloudie, does it really bother you that much when I hug you in public..?"

Picking up on the trace of worry in Zack's voice, Cloud's famous blush returned. "N-no!" He stuttered, afraid he had hurt his boyfriend's feelings. "I…like it...actually..." A smirk was formed on Zack's face. "I was just…curious, I guess."

For a moment, Zack thought. No chin-rubbing or scrunching of the face, but a serious thought. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Hm." Zack said after a moment. "Well...because I wanna share love, yah know? If people see me doing something romantic, maybe they'll think 'Oh he's done something, look at how happy they are...' and then they'll go off and do something sweet for the one they love."

Cloud soaked in this surprisingly well-thought of answer, before smiling brightly. Such a smile, that Zack claimed that it had impacted him like a punch in the gut. (In a good way, of course.)

The giggly waitress came and went, dropping off two cups of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a cinnamon stick, just as Zack had requested. The couple sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Cloud sipping at his warm drink, and Zack scooping whipped cream into his mouth with the cinnamon stick.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question!" Zack decided, sucking on the piece of cinnamon. "Answer me this, Cloudie. How do you measure a year?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. What was this, a trick question? "Huh…months, days, hours, minutes…?"

Zack brightened "Let's go with minutes! How many minutes are there in a year?"

Cloud faltered. Math had never exactly been his favorite subject. "Like, six hundred-thousand or so?"

Zack pulled the stick from his mouth and tapped his nose with it. "Close~" The man said in a singsong voice and chewed on the cinnamon again. "There are five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes in a year! And for each minute, I want to measure it, remember it, and cherish it!"

Cloud smiled softly at his boyfriend from behind his cup of hot chocolate. His excitement at such a trivial thing was adorable. He was so serious…

"Alright. So...what do you call this minute, right now?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zack pondered for a second, and then responded without missing a beat.

"This? I'd call it a…Season of love!"

_~x~x~x~_

_**Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects**__ - Zack's Point of View_

_I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you._

"Have you seen Zack?"

"No…What's the pup done now, Angeal?"

"Just…don't go into the Third-Class change room for a while, okay?"

Zack tensed slightly as he heard foot steps. He was panting, having dragged a grunt as he ran away from his mentor. "You...okay...Clou…" The man breathed, leaning against the wall.

So far, this day had gone completely wrong. All he had wanted was a little alone time with his little 'Secret'! Was that too much to ask? So he and his accomplice had gone a little overboard with the Third-Class bath, but really, having thirteen industrial size bottles of hand soap out in the open…that was just begging to be pranked. They hadn't meant to get caught, but Zack just _had _to slide around in the suds, and Angeal just happened to walk by and notice the wall of bubbles spilling from the change room. They had been on the run for twenty minutes and counting.

"Fine…lungs……explode." The soft voice beside him panted out. The voice belonged to none other then the Shinra grunt, Cloud Strife. The boy was doubled over, gasping.

Cloud was actually the reason Zack had pulled said prank. If everyone was busy freaking out over the bathroom, maybe no one would notice the fact a certain SOLDIER and cadet were missing. In hindsight, Zack realized this was probably not the best way to go about things like this… but what's done is done.

"Zackary Fair!"

Zack's face drained of all color. "Shit! Spiky, shit!" His neck craned down the hall, and there stood his mentor, Angeal Hewley, a beyond pissed expression on his face, and a crown of foam on his head. "RUN!" Zack screamed like a banshee, his Mako eyes widening. Angeal lunged towards them, but Zack was faster. He reached out and snatched Cloud's arm, dragging the blond down the hall.

"FuckfuckfuckFUCK!" Zack's voice was panicky, but the boys didn't seem to be able to stop laughing. "Someone get Reno's t.A.T.u album and play the song with the semi-truck!"

After what could only be described as a classic Scooby-Doo chase scene, Zack and Cloud found themselves hiding inside a laundry room of sorts. There were a few folding tables, a hamper here and there, and a…laundry chute! Zack's eyes glittered. "Cloudie, let's go through the chute!"

The blond boy looked up from his crouched position, face sweaty, and gave Zack a 'You're fucking kidding me.' look. He seriously doubted that it would work. Zack, however, had already pulled the chute door off. "Zack...it won't work." Cloud stopped to take a deep breath. "This isn't a TV show."

Zack just waggled his finger at Cloud. "Don't be so pessimistic! It'll work!" With a quick movement Zack hauled himself half way into the chute, his hands bracing the wall for push off. "Follow after me, yeah?" He gave Cloud one of his trademark smiles and pushed, sending himself flying down the chute.

It was a surprisingly large chute. Just perfect, actually, his broad shoulders managed to go through with only slight resistance. Unfortunately, as predicted by Cloud, Zack had been expecting a fun slide down. But, instead of that, Zack found himself dropping straight down. This was the second bad choice made today. There were more colorful words screamed until the SOLDIER found himself landing in a giant hamper of clothing. The gods were smiling down on him, he was sure.

"Zaaaack!" Cloud's familiar voice echoed down to his ears.

"It's all good, Cloudie! C'mon down!" Zack called up the chute as he arranged himself in the hamper. Every muscle in his body was pulsing. Perhaps next time he'd just fake being sick. That involved a hell of a lot less running.

"Ack!" A head of blond fell from the chute, dropping on top of Zack, receiving a loud groan.

"Ugh… Zack, why didn't you move?" Cloud whined, burying his face in the man's chest. Landing in a hamper, comfortable, but landing on a strong stomach of muscle however, not so much.

"Because~" Zack cooed, patting the Chocobo's head. "Then I wouldn't of been able to do this without moving a lot." He slipped his hands around Cloud's waist and pulled him up a little ways, pressing soft kisses onto Cloud's neck.

"Nnngh…Zack.." Cloud whined, closing his eyes and falling against Zack once more. "I'm friggen' tired now."

"Aww c'mon, all that running for nothing? This is what we ran for, after all."

_~o~_

It was about two hours later when Sephiroth and Angeal stepped into the laundry room, looking over the large hamper.

"Well…at least they landed in a hamper that was already dirty." Sephiroth stated coolly, looking down at the sleeping bodies.

Angeal's face held an amused look. "I always knew Zack had a thing for blonds." He snorted, before grabbing a discarded bed sheet from the floor and draping it over the naked skin.

"I had no idea the boy was gay." Sephiroth mused, glancing at Angeal, a silky eyebrow raised.

"I don't think Pup sees gender, really." Angeal shrugged, looking at the boy Zack was cuddling. "Just people..." Of course, the blond cadet was rather feminine looking. "So what do we do with them, then?"

Sephiroth turned to leave. "Let sleeping dogs lie, I suppose."

"You're not going to do anything?"

There was a smile on the General's face as he moved closer to the door. "Not right now…Let them sleep, after all, everyone has a dirty little secret."

_~x~x~x~_

_**When I'm Gone - Eminem**_ _- Cloud's Point of View_

_Don't mourn; Rejoice, every time you hear the sound of my voice._

It was a bleak morning. The sky was an odd sort of light grey, streaks of dark clouds melting into the canvas. Every few minutes one of the clouds would brighten, and a strip of lightening would dance on the horizon before disappearing. If one had the right attitude, they might call this early morning 'beautiful'. But to the man that found himself pulling his motorbike to a halt a few meters away from the place his life had ended, it was just another morning.

"Hey…Morning." The voice was soft and hesitant. "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much lately..." There were light footsteps, moving the man they belonged to closer to the giant sword. "Things have been…fast-paced."

A pale hand reached up and pulled a pair of goggles over blue eyes, and then a mess of blond spikes.

Cloud Strife's face gave no trace of his true feelings, as he stepped towards the sword he had once carried on his back, just like two amazing men before him. Silently, Cloud fell to his knees, resting his forehead on the slowly rusting metal of the weapon.

"Things are getting better…" He was saying. "I…actually smiled last night…Marlene brought a puppy she found in the church home." Cloud paused, his eyes stinging. "We named him Zack…after…"

An odd wind blew through Cloud, and he heard foot steps behind him. "After me? I'm honored Spikes." The foot steps came closer, and eventually stopped right behind him. There was no need for introductions. The body behind him settled down onto the ground. "Hey." The man from his past whispered softly, strong arms extending out.

Cloud fell willingly against the strong chest of his lover, eyes closed, body relaxed. There was no mistaking it. This was his Zack. The smells-- sweat, sword polish, lilacs --and the over all feel of the man. This was no ghost. This was real. For a moment he felt extremely frightened, Zack was dead, wasn't he? He had saw him die. _You can't come back after death, can you?_ But an odd sort of calm washed over him, and all those thoughts of uncertainty disappeared.

"How...?"

Zack's laughter was honey. It had been years since he had last heard it. It reminded one of a bark, almost. Cloud made good to remember this. The way Zack's chest clenched as he laughed, his entire body shaking. "We haven't seen each other in ages, and that's the first thing I get?" Zack's arms tightened around Cloud. "How else ya think? Aerith of course. I'm only here like this for a little while…but Aerith's pulling strings."

Cloud let a smile roll onto his face. "So…why are you here?" He asked, scooting up onto the man's lap, swiveling so he could see Zack's face. Cloud felt like he was sixteen again. All those years ago...he had been happy like this.

Zack's blue eyes twinkled. "Well, you always come to talk, and I never get to respond! Just sit there nodding…it gets a little hard. So I'm here for a bit. Sit back, relax, and excuse me while I preach like Angeal used to."

Cloud did just that. He turned himself a little ways, legs sticking out over Zack's lap, ear pressed against the man's chest. Zack absently played with Cloud's hair with one hand, the other holding the man like he never would again. Which, he probably wouldn't, not for a long time, at least.

"Talk away…" Cloud murmured, into Zack's chest, clinging to every breath the man took.

"First off!" Zack said, his hand leaving Cloud's hair to push his own single bang from his face. "It's alright to cry, Cloudie. I know you've bottled a lot of stuff up, but let it go every once in a while." Zack's hand began to rub the smaller man's back, a soothing notion Zack had done years ago. "Please, just stop beating yourself up over what happened." The SOLDIER whispered. "You're doing better, everyone sees it…but there's still a part in you that can't let go, isn't there?"

Cloud started to feel sleepy, his blue eyes becoming half-lidded. He was crying, he could feel the salty wetness as it fell from his eyes. He hadn't cried for years. But now, being like this, it brought him back to the innocent years, when he had been a lowly cadet. "It's hard." Cloud whispered, his emotionless façade melting away. "I'll start to feel better again...but then…I'll hear or smell something that reminds me of you guys...and…" Cloud trailed off. "It starts to hurt again…"

Zack made a noise with his throat and shook his head. "You're thinking about it wrong, then, Cloudie." Cloud looked up at Zack and raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue with his speaking. "Well, when ever you hear or smell something, don't start feeling bad, feel happy. Remember the happy times, yeah? Don't think that we'll never see it again, just…see it for us. The Lifestream's a pretty crappy place when we're busy looking down on how depressed you are."

Cloud snorted. How many people would have to say that? _Yeah, think of the happy times._ He thought sarcastically. "Easier said than done." The blond muttered, looking over at the sword again.

"Yeah, I guess." Zack said, his fingers tugging at blond spikes. "We're always there you know. Aerith and I. 'Kay, well, Aerith wanders off sometimes, but I'm always there. Even if you can't see or feel us."

Cloud sighed, closing his now red eyes. Zack was going to leave soon. He felt it. Cloud wanted to pause time; life was so safe inside Zack's arms. "Always?" He asked, looking up into Zack's puppy eyes.

"Always." The man responded, pressing a kiss onto Cloud's forehead. "Now…" Zack stood up, picking Cloud up with him. This earned a loud whine. "I do believe my time here is up. Marlene'll be waking up expecting her puppy soon~"

Cloud sighed and leaned against Zack. "I'll mi-- wait, what?!"

Zack cocked his head. "Hm?" A smile danced on his lips as he backed away. "You heard me."

"Puppy...you're not...are you?"

Zack winked. "See ya at home, Cloudie." And with that, he was gone.

_~x~x~x~_

_**Crashed the Wedding - Busted**__ - Zack's [& Reno's] Point of View_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding, it's better than regretting._

"Angeal! Which way's Gordon Street?!" Zack burst into the room, his eyes wide, fingers fumbling with a red tie. Angeal stood, stooped over one of his numerous potted plants, a watering can in his hand. If Zack remembered correctly, the one his mentor was currently watering was named 'Sasha'.

"What?" The man straightened and turned to face the extremely stressed puppy. "Zack…what the hell are you wearing?"

The young man before him was wearing a pair of jeans now faded, which had once been black, a band T-shirt (Some band called Pink Materia) and a suit jacket. "Where's Gordon Street!" Zack squawked again, tugging on a bright red neck tie. Angeal had always known Zack to be restless, but this was too much, the boy looked ready to explode.

"So you've heard, then?" Angeal sighed, resting the checker patterned watering can on the floor. Angeal knew Zack had harbored a bit of a crush on the boy, but never enough to have the man react this way.

"I've _heard_?! How could I not've?" Zack wailed, tugging harder at the tie. In all honesty Zack had being battling with the tie the entire run to Angeal's place.

Angeal shrugged "I dunno pup, you can be painfully oblivious sometimes." He watched for a moment as Zack eventually started choking himself with the tie. Sighing, the older man beckoned Zack forward. "Calm down. Zack. Calm. Down." He said sternly, taking the boy's hands and pulling them away from the tie. "What are you planning on doing?" Angeal decided to question, his own fingers taking on the tie battle. Maybe he could talk some sense into Zack before he did something stupid.

Zack fiddled restlessly, fisting his jeans. "I-I don't know.." He muttered, looking down. "But I'm not going to let Cloud marry Sephiroth. It's forced…I know it is."

Angeal raised an eyebrow at Zack as he finally undid the monster knot on the tie. "How can you be so sure?" With calloused hands the man began to re-tie the tie. Of course, almost everyone knew Cloud did not want Sephiroth for a spouse, the Chocobo had made that quite obvious. Unfortunately, his friend had bribed and forced the young man into it. But Zack didn't know that, now did he?

The pup didn't respond for a moment, but instead scrunched up his face. He didn't know for sure, but something was telling him that the marriage was not consensual. "Angeal, I just…even if Cloud does love…I have to let him know. If I don't, I'll be regretting it forever."

Angeal sighed quietly to himself, now straightening the tie. "I suppose the quickest way would be to run…" He trailed off, giving Zack the familiar 'Fine, you win' look.

"Really?! Angeal, man, I love you!" Zack squealed, tackling him into a hug.

Awkwardly, Angeal patted the hugger's back, before pulling him off. "Alright, let's go." He gestured to the door. Zack bounded towards it as soon as he could, tripping and knocking down a plant in the process. Angeal followed, rubbing his temples. He was going to regret doing this, he just knew it. "Sasha, I'll be back later." He added with a glance back at the plant.

"ANGEAL! Let's go! We got a wedding to crash!"

_~o~_

Now, as the mentor and student duo dodged glass windows, cars, and chicken crates, Reno Sinclair was sitting in a church pew, a beer in one hand, and a camera in the other. With a drunken hiccup, the red head looked around, taking in the people in attendance. EVERYONE was there. He had named them all…but in his current state, Cid became Cinderella. Reno did, however, know for a fact that the man with the silver hair in front was Sephiroth. That much couldn't be ignored. The three men up front beside him were like...Larz, Kandy, and Yazoo, right? He had thrown a couple of winks at the Yazoo guy, but they hadn't been recognized.

"Ruuuuude." Reno whispered, bending slightly and leaning over to his partner. "When's it starting?" Another sip of the foul drink. In all honesty, Reno wasn't one to get completely smashed at weddings, weddings were normally fun on their own. But...excuse Reno's language, this wedding 'sucked Chocobo balls'. No one was having a good time. For the obvious reason: No one thought that the two people who were about to get married should. Minus Hobo…er, Hojo, who kept rambling on about grandchildren. That raised a question. Why the hell was everyone here? Maybe Sephiroth had forced them all. Reno had only shown up in hopes for good video footage.

"When ever the bride makes his way down the aisle." The bald man replied, his voice as monotone as ever. Reno stuck his tongue out and swiveled in his seat, looking back to the doors, the camera focused enough for the most part. They had been waiting for a good five minutes already, and Reno was more then happy enough to note that Sephiroth had started to grow nervous.

Finally, the organ started up. Downing the rest of the burning liquid, Reno clamped both his hands onto the camera and waited. The double doors opened, and in walked little Mister Cloud Strife. Soon to be Mister Cloud…what was Sephiroth's last name again? In any event, Cloud was dressed in a pure white dress, something Reno was sure Sephiroth had picked out. "Here comes the briiide!" Reno sang, adding commentary to the video. "Doesn't look like a happy fellow, does he…? Stunning dress. What is that, silk? Ooh lala indeed."

As Cloud slowly made his way towards the alter, three girls trailed after him, all three looking rather miffed at this situation. There was Boobs, the Ancient, and that Ninja Princess… _Huh. Bridesmaids, _Reno supposed. He felt Rude tug him back into his seat. Seeing the two up at the alter sobered him up a bit. _Spiky getting married to Sephy was just… ew._

There was about five minutes of random speaking stuff that Reno pretty much zoned out on, he didn't really care about the vows, he was just waiting to see if anyone was going to object. Did people actually do that? The priest's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Do you, Sephiroth, take Cloud to be your beloved...wife, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do~." Sephiroth's voice came out as a sort of seductive purr. Reno gagged a little.

"And do you, Cloud, take Sephiroth to be your beloved husband, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Reno felt for the little Chocobo. He looked scared shitless. 'Boobs' and 'Little Miss Ninja' looked ready to punch the hell out of Sephiroth, and 'the Ancient' had tears of sadness in her big green eyes. Cloud opened his lips, and closed them. Reno zoomed in for dramatic effect.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth no longer had the purr. It had a sort of warning to it, something Reno was _not _digging, yo.

The blond's eyes widened slightly. "I…I d--"

"STOP THE WEDDING! I OBJECT!"

Reno smirked to himself and turned the camera back to the doors. Yeah, this was going to be great.

_~o~_

Zack's face was red, his eyes wild. _Tell me I'm not too late…_ He stood posed like a game character, his back straight, finger pointed at the alter. Cloud looked simply adorable in his little bride dress. Every one was staring. Looks of relief, confusion, and some, pure happiness. Scanning the pews he saw Reno, the man who had informed him of the goings on, give him a thumbs up. Maybe he wasn't too late after all. Behind him, Angeal stood, a look of concern on his face. "Go." He heard the older man whisper. Zack didn't need to be told twice, and pretty much flew up to the alter.

"Z-Zack?! What are you doing?!" Cloud squeaked, a look of absolute terror on his face. Sephiroth was PISSED. Zack stumbled up the few stairs and threw his arms around the petite Chocobo.

"Cloud. Cloud...I'm so sorry." Zack mumbled into the boy's neck. "I love you. Tell me it's not too late...?" He heard the bridesmaids give small cheers, and he looked up, giving a small wave to Aerith.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Pup." Sephiroth hissed, his look of anger melting in cocky arrogance. He stretched out a hand and fisted Zack's hair, pulling him away from his bride. "But he's already said 'I do.'" His voice cut hard like his sword. Zack's eyes widened and Sephiroth threw him back.

Zack fell backwards, his eyes twisted in pain. Ow. What kind of groom pulls someone away by the hair? He made a light whimper and rubbed the back of his head. "That can't be right!" Zack protested, jumping back up. "Right Cloud, you didn't say it? Right?"

The look on Cloud's face was enough. Pain, sorrow, regret, all mixed into his azure eyes. "I did… Zack…"

"Actually~" A silky voice yelled from a pew. The heads turned and found Reno, standing on his pew, waving the camera around. "He didn't say it." With an odd sort of drunken skip Reno walked over people's laps, making his way to the aisle. "I got proof, yo."

Sephiroth's face was wild with fury. "Have proof? That he didn't say it?! Everyone heard it. How drunk are you?"

"Uh, not that drunk, yo. S'hard to get smashed when everyone's all serious, you know, yo?" Reno gave another thumbs up to Zack. "He said 'I d--', yo. There's no "oooo" at the end. See?" Reno promptly replayed the video, fast forwarding past most of it.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "A meaningless point." He shrugged. "He was going to say it, which is good enough, yes?" Sephiroth turned and raised an eyebrow at the timid priest.

"Uhm… I suppose in this case Mister Sinclair would be correct…" The priest trailed off, fumbling with his gown. "You got no 'oo', you got nothing."

"HELL YES!" Zack cried in jubilance, scooping up Cloud. "C'mon Cloudie, we're getting the Shiva out of here."

"Zack!" Cloud blushed, suddenly leaving the ground. "I can walk perfectly fine, you know."

"Eh, this is better. …Nice dress by the way." Zack winked, running down the aisle. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was not far behind.

"You dare ruin my wedding?!" Sephiroth spat, grabbing Zack once more by his ebony spikes. "You aren't going to get away that easily, fool." With a good tug, Sephiroth turned the man to face him.

"Fuck you Sephiroth." Zack snapped, and then, he head butted him. The silver haired man recoiled, and Zack was out of the church within seconds, yelling about his love for Cloud and other exclamations.

Angeal stood in the door way, watching as his puppy ran off into the limo with his new found prize. Yeah, Zack had looked really happy. So had Cloud, now that he thought about it. Hm… mentally going over today, he was really glad he crashed the wedding.

_~o~x~o~_

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review. Every review makes moar yaoi possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Back for round two, I am. Same deal as last time, folks. They're all based off of songs on my iPod. They're all Clack. Uh, for those that a strictly against OC's, be warned there are a few in here. Nothing big, just some random side characters that are insignificant. So.. enjoy. ^^

_~o~x~o~_

_**About You Now - The Sugababes **__- Zack & Cloud's Point of View_

_Can we bring yesterday back around? Cuz' I know how I feel about you now…_

It still fucking hurt. No matter how hard he tried to move on, the pain never left him. He always woke with a throbbing ache, and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was his heart's agony. It would let up, going from a dagger to a dull butter knife, but it was always there. A constant reminder of all he had lost, and all he hadn't said.

A motorbike roared and went dead. The rider, a small blond stared at a large piece of rusting metal he had stopped inches in front of . His current emotion? Strife, just like his name. Yes… strife seemed to be the only thing Cloud felt lately.

"It's your fault!" He screamed suddenly, tearing off the goggles that had previously protected his eyes. They flew through the air and landed, a crack running through the lens.

"You lied to me!" Leather gloved hands fisted in tight balls. "What the hell happened?" Cloud's spiky head drooped, Mako eyes down cast. "You promised." The hero's voice cracked slightly. "You promised." He repeated. "You said everything was going to be fine." His hand twitched. There was silence for a moment as Cloud stepped closer to the sword.

"You promised me!" Cloud bellowed, his fist connecting with the blade. The earth groaned a little, and the blade tilted dangerously.

"Does this look fine to you?" Cloud voice was dangerously low again, seeping in venom. A gloved hand clamped over his sleeve and tugged, ripping the sleeve and letting it fall to the dirty cliff's edge. The strong pale arm, once flawless save for a few battle scratches was now dotted with hideous black and purple splotches. Bruises? No…

Geostigma.

The blue in Cloud's eyes faded, replaced by a sort of neon green. He clenched his fists and brought them up to his eyes, rubbing them.

"You fucking bastard!" Cloud screamed, drawing up a boot and kicking the Buster Sword with as much force as possible. The damaged metal gave way, falling and landing to the ground with a dulled clonk. Cloud stared hard at it, his breath ragged.

The green eyes glittered with insanity. "I never wanted this." He hissed, picking up the tattered weapon. Cloud's gloved fingers ran over the blade, taking in the rusted and damaged feel. Torn and broken, like his dreams…

A strangled cry escaped Cloud as he flung the sword away from him, sending it soaring hilt over blade. With a loud clatter the Buster Sword came to a halt, resting abused on the cliff a few feet away from its assaulter.

"I never wanted any of it!" His voice was rough, like his throat would clench up at any moment. "Is this what being a hero is…?" Cloud wondered darkly. Alone, in pain, resentful.

All his pain and self-loathing came spewing out, directed at one person. He couldn't pause to catch a breath, or to let his throat rest. It came out like vomit. Just when he thought his lungs would burst, Cloud's distressed rant ended with a high pitched yell. But the sword and cliff didn't react. They couldn't. In a moment he would take a breath and return to Fenrir. He would drive off and continue with his life, slowly losing himself in a sea of heroic deeds and other's deaths. But he wouldn't complain. No, because he wasn't allowed to. This was the burden he had to bear as the planet's hero.

Cloud turned to leave, but instead of walking, he felt his legs give way, and a moment later his knees connecting with the rock. He realized, as he sat, hunched over, that he was trembling. Sobs slowly started to rack his body, warm tears spilling from his eyes and falling over his cheeks.

He had been sixteen. Sixteen, for Shiva's sake! Not even a man and yet he had been thrown into the fray without concern. There had been one person who had always been there… but where was he now, when Cloud needed him the most? So many times Cloud had wished for a way to redo. Pick a different straw, start over. But no. For the rest of his life horrifying events had been scalded into his brain, forever there to torment him.

"W-Why did you have to go?" Cloud choked out, a gloved palm burying into his eyes. For a moment the Mako seemed to disappear completely, leaving the irises the purest blue. "I can't do this alone…"

There was a long draw of breath as Cloud wiped his cheeks and nose "I'm so… sorry.. Zack…" Cloud hiccupped, his eyes locked on the horizon. The sun was rising, ready to give the planet life. The planet, in turn, would take away his own. Maybe it was for the better.

"I.. I loved you, Zack." Cloud sobbed softly, dragging his way towards the discarded sword. His fingers clasped around the hilt and brought the weapon close to his chest, cradling it as if it was Zack himself. "I loved you so much." Salty droplets fell onto the blade, carving new patterns into the grime. "I'm sorry I said it so late."

_~o~_

"Please, just let me go see him!" He was frustrated. So very frustrated. Cloud was crying. It was always hard to see him cry.

"Zack… you can't." A soft voice behind him whispered. "It's not the time, Cloud needs to do this on his own." The man, Zack, shook his spiky head at these words. "The earth do--"

"I don't give a damn about the earth!" Zack rounded on the flower girl, his eyes wild. "I don't care what it has planned for him! Look at him Aerith!" Zack's voice cracked. "Just look at how much pain he's in!"

Aerith flinched at the noise. She knew perfectly well how much pain Cloud felt. The girl brought her slender arms up to her stomach, and looked down at them. "I know, Zack." Aerith spoke softly, stepping closer to the ex-SOLDIER. "But what do you expect me to do?"

Zack shied away from the girl, running his fingers through his hair. "Send me to him! Let me hold him!" Zack shouted hysterically, as if allowing a departed soul to become visible to the living was the easiest thing in the world. "For Pete's sake! He needs me, Aerith." Zack frantically gestured about, tears of frustration brimming in his eyes.

"I know, dear, I know…" Aerith cooed, wiping her own eyes. He didn't understand. She wanted to comfort Cloud was much as Zack did, but that earth had it all planned. She couldn't go against the earth. "But I can't. Not yet.." Aerith reached out and took his hand. "Please, be patient…"

For a moment, Zack seemed to relax. Maybe Aerith was right. Cloud could still get through it, right? Still.. hearing those venom soaked words really stung. And then the sword was flung. Zack flinched.

"Why is it always so hard?" He asked, staring over the scene, watching as Cloud, his very best friend broke down.

"It's always darkest before the dawn, isn't it?" Aerith asked, her hand giving the other a squeeze. "But we ha--"

What Aerith said next was completely drowned in a cry. Zack tensed once more. It was torture. The cry was so desperate and innocent, begging him to come.

"Zack!" Aerith pleaded, but the raven haired hero was already gone.

He arrived in good time, just seconds after Cloud collapsed. Zack watched as Cloud ripped himself over the past. Every sob tugged at his heart. Maybe it was his fault. He should've been stronger. He should've been able to take out Shinra. Maybe then Cloud could've gotten better. They could've gotten through it together. Cloud would never have to know this pain.

"C-Cloud!" Zack choked out, taking a step closer to the blond. Cloud gave no sign of recognition. Of course, he probably hadn't heard him.

"Why did you have to go..?"

The question was so simple, but it made Zack's heart break. Why did he have to die? Because of a greater good? Because the earth decided to pick Cloud? _Fuck you earth. Fuck you. _

"I'm so sorry… Zack…"

"Don't apologize!" Zack cried, running towards Cloud, arms open. He needed to hold the boy, let him know that everything would be okay. But… no. Arms outstretched Zack fell through the boy, stumbling.

Fuck. Cloud couldn't see him, couldn't hear him, and most definitely could not feel him. Zack let out his frustration in an angry yell.

"I… I loved you, Zack."

"What?!" A lump was caught in Zack's throat.

"I loved you so much…"

No. No! This wasn't possible. Cloud. _Cloud Strife. _His best friend. The boy he had spent the last years of his short life fawning over… actually loved him?

Zack hurried back to the boy and tried for a second time to wrap his arms around Cloud. No luck.

"Aerith… do something… please!" Zack cried in exasperation, tears brimming his Mako eyes.

He felt no different, no atmospheric change or a magical puff of light. But he had to try. He needed to feel Cloud. Bending, Zack reached out, both hands shaking. Almost… nothing. Zack's hands slid right through Cloud's torso.

The ex-SOLDIER let out a rather strangled scream of colorful words, bringing his fist to the ground. The blond in front of him muttered something and stood, shoving the large sword back into the ground. Zack watched as Cloud picked up his discarded goggles.

"No! Cloud! No, I'm here!" Zack begged, calling after Cloud as he trudged back to Fenrir. The blond paused and turned, staring right at Zack. A look of curious disbelief. But the look was gone a moment later, and Cloud continued walking, shaking himself out of it, leaving Zack on his knees, confused, alone, and pissed beyond belief.

Aerith, who stood above them, watching in the life stream, sobbed quietly at the scene. She was so sorry… Her vision flashed to Zack, who sat hunched on the cliff. It was then, she realized that Cloud wasn't the only one who needed help and comfort. The Ancient sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't do much, but she prayed Cloud got her message.

Cloud, driving back towards Seventh Heaven, slowed slightly as he felt a familiar scent surround him. Lilacs, like the special shampoo Zack had once used. It was such a soothing smell. Cloud's watery eyes fell closed for a moment, and when he opened them again, he saw two odd objects stuck on his dash board. A pure white feather and a yellow flower petal…

_~x~x~x~_

_**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol **__- Cloud's Point of View_

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

It was a perfect night. Not a single cloud in the sky. Cloud had always liked the night sky. Back in Nibelheim one could always see the constellations. But here… well, Cloud had a hard enough time seeing the sky in general, whether filled with stars or otherwise. The infantryman sighed as he peered through the tiny window. He thought he could see the tip of the Great Dipper, but he couldn't be sure.

"Oi, Cloud, join in on the fun!" Cloud looked back into the harshly lit dorm room, to see one of his roommates (If one could call his sleeping quarters a room, that is..), Ace, holding out a pillow to the Chocobo-head. Behind Ace, Josh stood balanced on top of the bunks, his recently rainbow-striped pillow high above his head, ready for attack.

Cloud gripped the pillow, flashing a smile at Ace. "Bring it on." He smirked, and sent a knowing look up to Josh. Together they dove at Ace, successfully beating the fluff out of him. Pillow fights, as cheesy as it seemed, were one of the most fun things one could do after a day of training.

After a good deal of laughs and pillows to the face, the three infantrymen collapsed on their beds. Cloud picked his heavy head up once more, looking at his passed out companions. Ace's feet were dangling out of the bed, and Josh was snoring, a snore that often reminded Cloud of a honking goose. Sighing, Cloud flopped back down and stared up at the bland white ceiling. Gods, he was tired now…

Unfortunately for Cloud his sleep was rudely interrupted by a loud banging coming from his door. He cracked an eye open in time to see the door burst open. All three of the boys in the dark room let out loud protests.

"I had _nothing _to do it!?"

"Josh did it, I swear!"

"Zack?! The door wasn't locked!"

Yes, before them was indeed Zackary Fair. He looked like a bit of a giant, the way he stood over them, hands on his hips. On his cheek was a rather new X shaped scar. "Sorry, kiddies, that was more fun." He smiled brightly at the sleepy three, but Cloud caught the fact only his lips spread-- Zack's eyes remained a dull violet.

Cloud raised a pale eyebrow at Zack, silently prodding him to reveal why on Gaia he had decided to visit at… 1:45AM.

Zack nodded and proceeded to clear his throat. "Right. Cloud, you gotta come with me. Orders from the bigger guys."

"At two in the morning?"  
"Yup."

"Can I get changed?"

"Nope. It's urgent."

"What?! But…"  
"Spike, they didn't care when I showed up in moogle boxers, they won't care about your chocobo pants and giant t-shirt."

"…Just moogle boxers?"  
"Just moogle boxers."

"Ugh! Cloud! Jus' go already!" Ace cried from under the comforter. Cloud tried to shoot a death glare at him, but the look went unnoticed.

With a string of inappropriate words muttered under his breath, Cloud reluctantly threw off the warm covers and slide down his bed's ladder. He stared with sleep filled eyes and Zack gestured to the hallway. Cloud numbly trudged out the door, yawning loudly. He heard Zack whisper a good night to his roommates, although Cloud was sure it went unnoticed, much like his death stare, as Josh's honks had already started up again, vibrating off the walls.

"Alright, so what is it I'm need f-- mmfgh." Cloud's mouth found itself invaded by a warm tongue. Zack's arms slipped around Cloud's waist, pulling him tightly against his body. Cloud stood there, frozen, surprised by the sudden action. There were infantrymen in every single room in this building, and he doubted they were all asleep. If one were to walk out of their room and see..

When his brain finally jerked awake, Cloud brought his hands up to Zack's chest, and pushed the older man away, 'Not Amused.' Written all over his face. Zack staggered slightly. "Zack, if you just dragged me out of bed because you're horny…"

"No!" Zack insisted, his voice husky. He was shaking his head, his spikes bobbing comically. "No, Cloud, please…" His hands shot towards the younger boy again, tugging him into another tight embrace. "Just… please." Lips were attacking Cloud's own, begging for entrance.

There was something about the tone of Zack's voice that left Cloud numb. It didn't sound like Zack. It sounded weak. Dumbly, he let his jaw drop, and Zack's tongue slipped in. With very careful movements, Cloud lifted his arms once more and wrapped them around Zack's neck, his fingers brushing softly against the man's new hair style. A startling realization hit Cloud as he did this. Zack was shaking horribly. The infantryman's eyes shot open, staring at Zack's face. He was crying. Zackary Fair was crying. Cloud pulled away, stunned.

"Zack… what's wrong?" Cloud stuttered, concern flooding his eyes. Zack squeezed his own eyes tighter and shook his head. Cloud's grip on him loosened. The taller man tried to force his mouth to Cloud's, but Cloud slipped a hand down to the man's chest and pushed him away. "No. Zack, please, tell me what's wrong." He raised his hand and cupped Zack's face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. Zack leaned into the touch and shuddered.

"It's… It's about Angeal, isn't it?" Cloud asked softly. That did it. Zack gave a sort of punctured cry and slumped onto his knees. Cloud dropped with him, taking the man into his arms. "Sh. Zack. It's alright…" Cloud did his best to comfort the SOLDIER, rubbing his back.

Angeal. Zack's friend, mentor, and the closest thing he had to a father in Shinra, had died. Zack had been forced to kill him.

"C'mon Zack. Angeal wouldn't want you to be like this.." Cloud mumbled softly into Zack's hair.

Zack coughed, burying his face into Cloud's shoulder. "That's the thing." His choked, squeezing Cloud's sides. "I don't know what the hell he wanted." Cloud paused. What he did mean? Angeal had cared for him, hadn't he? "I thought I knew him.. but now.." Zack's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I have no idea what to think." He stilled a sob, which morphed into a rather loud yawn.

"Maybe you should sleep.." Cloud offered, pulling the larger man to his feet. As much as he cared for Zack, he _was_ really tired.

Zack shook his head. "Not yet. Stay with me, please Cloud?"

Cloud stared into Zack's eyes, wondering if the puppy eyes he had on were purposefully there. Sighing to himself, Cloud took one glance back at his room and then turned to Zack. "Alright." He nodded. What could one night hurt? Cloud extended a hand, allowing Zack's still trembling own to take it.

Cloud smiled softly at Zack, hoping to pry one out of Zack. Instead, the ebony haired man pulled Cloud into another hug. "Thank you Cloud."

The blond sighed and rested his spiky head against Zack's chest. "Just lead the way, yeah?"

_~o~_

Cloud had been expecting Zack's bed. Not this. Of course, Zack had never actually mentioned a bed. The man had said next to nothing, actually, as he lead the infantryman from the hall way, out the barracks, and if that gate meant anything, off Shinra territory completely. Despite his concerns, Cloud followed Zack along without question. After cutting through a patch of trees, Zack revealed a small clearing, and in that small clearing was a square patch, which was actually, Cloud discovered, a pile of blankets.

Zack dropped Cloud's hand and hurried over to the blanket, flopping down. He looked back at Cloud, his hand patting the area beside him. "C'mon. Lie with me, please?" Cloud was scared. Zack was so weak right now. He hadn't asked, no, the tone was _begging_ him to lie next to him. Cloud shot next to Zack, grabbing his hand tightly.

"It'll be fi-- woah." Cloud's eyes trailed upwards to the night sky. He could see everything. It was speckled with stars and constellations. It was perfect.

"Yeah." Was all Zack could say, as he turned his own head upwards. Cloud's hand gave a squeeze and let go. Zack panicked slightly, the sudden lack of contact unwanted. But a moment later fingers were lacing through his own once more, and the SOLDIER found another blanket covering his stomach.

The duo lay quietly, hand in hand, staring up at the stars for a while. Cloud had no idea what to say, and Zack seemed to be enjoying just lying there. After a while, Cloud cuddled closer to his boyfriend, pressing his side against Zack's. Zack sniffled and picked up his head, allowing it to rest on Cloud's chest. Cloud's fingers made their way into Zack's hair, petting his head softly.

"Look." Zack spoke, moving his head to get a better look. "It's a chocobo." He raised his hand and pointed at a cluster of stars.

Cloud did look. Chocobo..? Well, he saw the stars in question, but they didn't look much like a chocobo. "Naw," Cloud shook his head slightly. "That's not a chocobo. The beak's off. It… It sorta looks like you."

Zack laughed pitifully. Scrunching up his face, Zack stared at the stars for a moment. "You're right… the beak's my scar?" Cloud gave a nod. "Alright… so if that's my face… the chocobo's ass must be yours!"

Cloud's face blanked. "Are you comparing my face to a chocobo's ass?"

"No!" Zack exclaimed, bringing his hands up before him. "Just your hair."

"…So we're in the stars?"

"Yeah! If we ever get lonely or something we'll look for the chocobo!"

"Zack?"  
"Yeah, Cloud?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. So much."

_~o~_

Cloud wasn't sure when, but after what seemed like hours of mindless mumbles and soft touches, he had fallen asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, the kind he preferred. If he didn't dream, he didn't have to ponder in the morning. Cloud liked being in that bliss.

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter…"

What was that? Someone was singing. It was a lovely sound.

"Here comes the sun, dodododoo~"

The sun? Cloud yawned softly. He was so comfortable. But.. he wasn't on a bed. No, it was something else.

"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting." Cloud blinked an eye open. It was so bright! Definitely not the barracks… With another yawn and a blink, Cloud's eyes watered and grew accustomed to the bright surroundings. Oh, that's right. He had come to this place with Zack. Cloud felt his pillow shift beneath him. His face screwed up in confusion for a moment, but melted away, replaced with a soft blush as he realized it was not a pillow, but Zack's lap.

So Zack was singing? Cloud tilted his head up, finding his lover's gentle face locked on the rising sun. He had a very soothing voice.

"Good morning." Cloud whispered, pulling himself up, now sitting on Zack's lap. He slid his hands around Zack, giving him a strong hug.

"Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear.." Was all he sang, returning Cloud's hug. Cloud leaned against Zack's chest, watching as the sun slowly started it's journey across the sky. Somehow, Cloud knew the song had a lot more meaning than just the rising sun.

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun…" Zack rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder, a smile of his face. "And I say~" Cloud pressed a small kiss onto Zack's cheek. "It's all right.." Zack gave Cloud a mischievous look, but continued with song. "Here comes the sun, it's all right…"

Cloud smiled brightly. When Zack had looked at him, he had seen a sparkle in those beautiful eyes that he was sure was not a reflection from the sun.

_~x~x~x~_

_**Mariella - Kate Nash **__- Zack's Point of View_

_People used to say she's as quiet as a mouse; she just doesn't make a peep…_

Zack really needed to pee. He hadn't had a lot to drink, besides a glass of milk for breakfast, so he didn't understand! "Angeeaaalll," The boy moaned out loud as they walked down the brightly lit hall, his small hand lost inside Angeal's giant one.

"Pup, I told you already." Angeal looked down at Zack. "It's just nerves." The man stopped in front of a door and knocked. Zack could hear that murmurs from inside. Would they like him? He was sure they would… he hoped he was sure, at least. His grip on Angeal's hand tightened, and Angeal gave Zack a quick hair ruffle.

At last the door was swung open. Zack breathed a sigh of relief. So his teacher _wasn't _a fire breathing dragon! Instead, it was a very pretty young woman. She only came up to Angeal's chest, but Zack got the feeling she was not someone to cross. She had very long red hair, and Zack was pleased to notice a bit of freckles dotting over her nose.

The woman looked from Angeal to Zack. Her curious gaze brightened as realization dawned. "Oh! Hello!" Her voice was very lovely. Strong and assertive, but sweet like the sugar sticks Angeal rarely let him have. "Mr. Fair, am I right?"

Angeal let a smile crawl onto his face, and he shook his head. "No. Angeal Hewley, actually." Zack giggled silently. Mr. Fair? Angeal wasn't his dad!

The teacher's face clouded with confusion. "Hewley? But I thought his papers said F-- Reno put down that crayon now." Her eyes fell on someone in the class. There was a loud complaint from a student, but Miss Teacher rolled her eyes and turned back to the duo.

Angeal waited patiently. Zack's attention, however, was already wavering. He noticed that the teacher wore those silly sandals with pointy heels, making her taller than she really was. Angeal insisted that he would love them when he got older, but Zack still didn't see the point.

"No, there was no error." Angeal's voice brought Zack out of his mind wandering. "I'm Zack's guardian. His parents are back in Gongaga."

"Well then!" She laughed, clearly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I just assumed, you two look fairly alike. I'm Nessa Thropp." Zack watched as she held out her hand for Angeal, who took it and gave it a soft shake. It was a pretty name. Zack liked saying words with S in them.

Nessa had turned to Zack and bent down. (Zack thought it was simply amazing that she didn't just tumble over in those shoes.) "Hello, Zack." She smiled, her green eyes almost perfectly level with his deep blue ones.

Zack stared at her hand for a moment, before breaking into a huge grin. "Hiya, Miss Nessa." He beamed, taking it and shaking it with energy. It was decided. He liked Miss Nessa.

The woman looked as if she was about to correct him, and tell him that it was Miss Thropp, but the look faded. Zack was far too adorable for his own good. "Alright, go have a seat in that empty desk, Zack." She said, gesturing to the class. "Everyone, this is Zack Fair. He'll be your new class mate."

Zack stepped into the classroom bravely. "Hi!" He beamed, waving furiously.

The class responded with their own collection of greetings.

"And this is Mr. Hewley. He'll be here for a little while to make sure Zack is comfortable." Miss Nessa gestured to the strong man behind Zack, who nodded at the class with a light smile on his face. Once more, greetings filled the air.

After that, Zack had bounded to his desk, and spent the morning listening to Miss Nessa read. He had found out that he was sitting next to Reno, a scruffy red-head who had grown accustomed to drawing lines under his eyes with red markers. Behind him was a very pretty girl named Aerith, who had already captured Zack's heart, as Angeal would have put it. Of course, the boy in front of Zack had captured his attention, never mind his heart.

According to Reno, the boy's name was Cloud. He hadn't spoken once this year. Like his lips were glued together or something. Miss Nessa was very nice about it though, and never called on him during class. Aerith had added that Cloud never wore color, just black. Zack wondered if he was just trying to be mean by not speaking to the others, but both Aerith and Reno had said Cloud had been nice enough last year.

Despite Zack's interest in Cloud, his concern for the boy's social habits flew out the window when the bell rang, signaling recess. Zack was one of the first ones out of his seat, but when he heard Angeal say his name, he was forced to back track, watching wistfully as Reno hurried out.

"So?" Angeal asked, an eyebrow raised. He stood, leaning against the back wall.

Zack opened his mouth, but closed it again as Miss Thropp's voice filled that air. "Cloud, pack up Sweetie, you'll miss recess if you keep dilly-dallying." Zack turned, realizing she was not speaking to him, but the blond who sat in front of him. Zack watched as Cloud stood up from his desk and slowly trudged out the door. Zack turned his attention back to Angeal.

"I like it!" Zack said, giving a thumbs up to his guardian. "I met two new friends! Reno, and this girl, Aerith."

Angeal nodded. "I saw. Try to keep talking in class to a minimum, okay Pup?"

Zack bobbed his head in agreement.

"Alright. Go for recess. I'm going with Miss Thropp to meet the other teachers. After that I'm heading back to the Fire Hall, alright? I'll be back to pick you up. Be good."

"Kay! Alright, yah… Bye Angeal!" Zack was already out the door, and Angeal was sure the boy only heard half of what he had said.

Zack skipped along down the hall, his new sneakers squeaking along. Reno had told him to meet at the swings. He pushed the door to the playground, his big eyes searching the area for the swings. Instead of finding the flying seats, Zack's eyes found a rather disturbing scene.

There were three guys, three _big _guys, like, third grade. They stood in the shade of a tree, boxing in something, or rather, someone. As Zack ventured closer, he realized, much to his horror and rage, that it was Cloud.

"Your mother's a whore!" He heard one of them sneer at the blond. Zack didn't know what a whore was, but he did know, how ever, that it was a word that was on Angeal's banned list, that along with a female dog and Clusterfudge. (Well, not those exact words.) Zack was about to run for a teacher, but then one of the boys pushed Cloud down and kicked him. Well, it's safe to say that all of Zack's logic went out the window. He eyes darted around for something to attack with, and when they landed on a rather large stick, he wasted no time.

"Hey! You!" Zack yelled, brandishing the stick at them as he charged forward. "Leave him alone!" And with surprising speed Zack entered the fray, slapping the stick across their faces. They laughed at Zack, finding his attempt at being a hero amusing.

Until Zack ditched the stick and tackled the biggest one, clamping his sharp teeth onto his ear.

The high pitched scream that the boy gave off set the other two running. The flailing boy in Zack's mouth shoved him away and trailed after his friends, a hand covering the ear that was attacked.

Zack landed with an oomph beside Cloud. "That was fun!" Zack grinned, sitting up and looking at the blond. "You okay?"

Cloud sat up as well, albeit with a bit of a wince. He nodded, his eyes curious.

Zack scooted closer to the boy. "I know you probably already know, but I'm Zack." He held his hand out. "Who're you?" Of course, Zack already knew, but he wanted to see if Cloud would speak. When all Cloud did was blink, Zack sighed. "C'mon! How about you speak to me only? It'll be our secret!" Zack flicked on the puppy eyes. Did those work on kids the same age as himself? "Pleeeaassee?"

Cloud's eyes looked away for a moment in what Zack was sure was a thoughtful gaze. At last, they met his own again. He was going to speak! Zack grinned and nodded his head, trying to encourage the boy. Yeah.. no. Cloud shook his head, and the smile fell from Zack's face. "Oh come on! That was supposed to be where you whisper your name to me!" Zack insisted, scooting even closer to Cloud. "If you don't… I'll… I'll do something!"

Cloud raised a bruised eyebrow.

"Uhm… Heeyaw!" Zack yelled, and tackled the boy, pouncing on him. "Speak! Or I'll do something else!" The eyebrow was raised higher. Zack bit his lip. What could shock the boy enough to get him to say something? "Maybe I'll kiss you! You look like a girl you know! And I won't get cooties 'cuz you're a boy too!"

"…What?!" It was squeak, high pitched like a mouse. It could've past for a noise, but Zack read it loud and clear.

"I DID IT!" He cried happily, clasping his hands together. "I GOT YOU TO SPEAK!" Zack rolled off of Cloud after that, looking happy as a peach. "So. Your name. Tell me it." Zack said, sitting on his heels.

Cloud bit his lip, looking utterly disappointed with himself. Zack's smile slipped for a moment. Maybe he shouldn't of tricked the boy into speaking. "……Cloud." The blond whispered suddenly, looking down at his hands. "I'm Cloud."

"You spoke again! That's great Cloud!" Zack beamed. "And you'll keep talking, right? To me at least?"

"I… guess." Cloud nodded, giving Zack a light smile.

The bell went off, signaling the end of the short recess. Zack turned and looked at the door where children were starting to pile in. "Let's go, Cloudie!" He said, grabbing Cloud's scraped hand and pulling the boy off the ground. "We don't wanna be late!" And with that he slowly started to trudge back to the door, dragging Cloud along with him.

Half way to the door however, Zack suddenly stopped, causing Cloud to bump into him. "Hey Cloud?"

"..Yeah?"

Zack turned to Cloud, and hastily pressed a rather sloppy kiss onto Cloud's dirty cheek.

_~x~x~x~_

_**That's Not My Name - The Ting Tings **__- Cloud's Point of View_

_I never say anything at all, but with nothing to consider they forget my name…_

C - l - o - u - d. A young cadet, no older than sixteen sat in class, hastily penning his name into the top right corner of a lined piece of paper. Cloud. An uncommon name, yes, but not particularly hard to remember. Had he been named something like Steven, or even Josh, like his barrack-mate, he could understand a new name mix ups. But no, apparently Cloud sounded like Kerry, or Cory, or some other name that started with a C or K.

"Clarence!" Cloud's eye twitched. That was a new one. Personally, Cloud was starting to think that his instructor, Brenek something or other, was doing it on purpose. During the physical portion of the class, Cloud was coolly brushed over, ignored, because of his size. He wasn't much smaller than the majority of his class, but Brenek seemed to favor those that were part bear, not chocobo.

"That's not my name…" Cloud muttered, his eyes still on his paper. Unfortunately for Cloud, the ones with brute strength on field were never the smartest in class. So Brenek let them suffer in silence, and would draw out those like Cloud. …Mostly just Cloud.

"What was that, Cookie?" Brenek's voice was a growl. Oh fuck. Cloud hadn't meant for his mutter to be heard, but having a SOLDIER for an instructor… well, very few things were missed. Cloud swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. What other choice did he have? Slowly, the boy placed his pen down and raised his spiky head, making eye contact. Brenek was a very large man. Far past six feet, with a broad chest. He was obscenely hairy, and had a good few scars.

Cloud was worried. He had already gotten into trouble once today, after Ace, another barrack-mate, had written 'COLONEL FROGSPAWN IS AN UTTER BAG.' On his arm while he was asleep. Unfortunately for Cloud, Colonel Frogspawn just happened to be the one waking them up. However, the worry seemed to melt when he saw the look Brenek was giving him. "That's. Not. My. Name." Cloud hissed, straightening his back. Behind him, Ace, the scrawny son of a bitch, snorted with laughter.

"That's not your name?" Brenek sneered, taking steps from the bare desk at the front of the room towards Cloud's desk. He crossed his hairy arms over his chest and bent over, his face inches away from Cloud's. "Have you ever though' that maybe I don' wanta know your name, Strife?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed even more. So the douche did know his name! Brenek sneered at him, breathing through his mouth. Cloud wanted to gag. He could smell the burrito Brenek had had for lunch.

"What sorta name is Cloud? Huh?" Brenek's face was far too close for comfort, but Cloud refused to shy away. A few rows up Cloud saw out of the corner of his eye a frantically moving figure. Josh, of course. The pudgy boy was waving his hands as if trying to tell him to give up and submit. No. Not today. Cloud was not backing down. "Was your momma a druggie, Strife? Hm? A little too high to give her son a proper name?"

Josh stopped waving and Ace stopped snickering. The entire classroom fell into a startling silence. No one talked about each other's mother like that. It just simply wasn't done. It was like an unwritten rule of the barracks. "It's a better name than Brenek." Cloud muttered, venom lining his voice. His mother was a lovely woman, thank you very much.

An odd sort of wildness flooded into Brenek. He raised one hand high, body tensing. Cloud's entire body froze. He didn't even look human anymore. He looked like a raging beast. A raging beast that was about to attack. Brenek wasn't allowed to touch a hair on his head, not within the rules anyway. But the hand was coming down… Oh gods, maybe he should've listened to Josh. Cloud's eyes squeezed shut, bracing for impact.

The impact never came. After a few panicky seconds, Cloud allowed one of his eyes to open. Brenek was still there, his hand was still raised, and he was still breathing heavily through his mouth. But, he wasn't moving, and as Cloud opened his other eye, he relaxed to find that someone's hand had wrapped itself around his wrist, restraining the palm from coming down across his cheek.

"C'mon, Brenek, you don't wanna get in trouble with the heads over a little smart mouthing, do ya?"

Who was that? He saw a mop of spiky black hair behind Brenek's large body, but that was all. It didn't look like any of the cadets in his lineup.

"Ah… Yer righ', Fair." Brenek panted, the sanity coming back into his eyes. His arm slackened and fell from the unknown savior's grasp. Brenek cleared his throat, and looked over the silent class. "Alrigh' get outta my sight. Class over, head back ta the barracks or mess hall or where ever the hell." Brenek waved a large hand to the door. " 'Cept fer you, Strife." Cloud was silently smug that Brenek had refrained from another stupid substitute name. "Jus' cuz Fair saved your ass don't mean I ain't gonna punish ya for backtalkin'."

Cloud watched as the cadets around him rose and began their slow walk out the door. Josh, the antsy boy, waited at the door, and soon Ace joined him. But Cloud shook his head at them, silently telling them to go on without him. He had somehow gotten himself into this, so he had to deal with it, right? On unsure footing the two boys at the door left, leaving Cloud alone with two others, Brenek and the man who had stopped Brenek from hitting him. The blond seemed to shrink in his desk as Brenek started to pace in front of him.

"Righ'. So.. What to do with ya." Brenek muttered, a calloused hand rubbing his chin.

"Hey, Brenek?" The other man was speaking again. Cloud looked at him, curious as to why he was still hanging around. "Think maybe I could deal out his punishment?" Oh right. The guy was a Second Class SOLDIER. Brenek had mentioned that he would be following them around and attending exercises with them, because he was supposed to be picking up tricks for when he himself got promoted and had to instruct other cadets, or something like that, Cloud hadn't paid a lot of attention. His last name was Fair, obviously, but that was about all Cloud knew.

"Hur… Maybe that'd be a good idea, Fair." Brenek looked back at the boy, nodding. " 'M kinda hungry anyway. Think ya can handle 'im on yer own?"

"Of course! Go eat, I'll make this kid sweat." The raven haired man batted his hand at Brenek, who gave a rather menacing glare at Cloud, and hobbled out of the class room, leaving the two spiky heads alone.

There was an awkward sort of pause, as Cloud stared at the desk and the SOLDIER stared at him staring at the desk. "Is he gone?" Cloud heard the man mutter, and watched out of the corner of his eye as he skipped around the desks and peered out of the door. "Coast is clear. Gods, what an ass, hey?"

Cloud looked up, confused. "…Sir?" He responded softly, staring at the man who held a Cheshire cat smile. He agreed whole-heartedly on the ass comment, but hadn't this man just been acting buddy-buddy with Brenek two seconds ago?

"Pfft. Cut the sir thing, Chocobo. Call me Zack." The black haired man hopped onto the desk in front of Cloud, spinning to face him. So his name was Zack Fair. "Right, so, what's up?"

Cloud was dumbstruck. Wasn't he supposed to be getting his punishment now or something? He rolled his eyes at the nickname. Nice, another name to be called. Well… it was better than Cookie, he would admit that. "Uhm. Sir.." Cloud couldn't pull himself out of the habit. "Shouldn't you be… giving me my punishment now?"

Zack laughed, his pearly white teeth flashing. "I don't know.." Cloud blinked. He hadn't even seen the man move, but now Zack's face was inches away from his. Cloud couldn't complain though, the boy was much easier to look at than Brenek, and he smelled of lilacs, not a grande spicy burrito from the mess hall. "Do you want a punishment, Darling?"

Cloud scowled. "Darling? What the hell am I, your girlfriend?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated being stuck with nicknames like that. Unfortunately, being called Sweetie and Sugar-pie was a common thing for Cloud, what with his girlish face and arsehole barrack-mates.

"Do you want to be?" Zack nearly purred, his face coming so close that their bangs brushed each others and their noses touched.

Cloud had no idea what to do. This man, Zack, was right before him, touching his nose, asking him if he wanted to be his _girlfriend_ of all things. If this was a joke, Cloud was not amused. And yet, the blond didn't pull away or push Zack away. He would've had no trouble doing so, the SOLDIER was not pinning him or holding him in anyway at all, but… something about Zack intrigued him. "..What?"

"I said.." Zack moved his head slightly, his lips meeting Cloud's ear. "Do you want to be?"

Cloud could feel Zack's warm breath on his ear, the way it rustled his hair ever so slightly. A blush crept onto his face. His pants were starting to feel tight. He barely knew this man. And.. no! This was not happening! Shakily, Cloud held out a hand and pushed against Zack's chest softly, sending the man just a step away. "Sir, my punishment?" He insisted, refraining from making eye contact.

The older man chuckled. "Alright, Alright. I get it." Oh thank heavens. "Meet me in my quarters after you get some food in you." He nodded, slowly heading towards the door. "You know where the SOLDIER area is, right? I'm on the second floor, first door you see." Zack reached the door, and shot a wink at Cloud. "Come in something… more casual. Later, Spiky." And the man was gone, leaving Cloud alone, red in the face and tight in the pants.

Oh gods. This was going to be… interesting.

_~x~Fin~x~_

Ohohoho~ Hope you all enjoyed. Please for love of Zack, LEAVE A REVIEW. Reviews make me squeal with joy and happiness and all that good stuff.


End file.
